October 13
October 13 is the 286th day of the year. Events *'1931, Tuesday': **8:45 a.m.: Marty McFly brought the Static accumulator for Emmett Brown's experiment. On the way in, he ran into Citizen Brown who described the plan on changing his younger self's destiny. Marty, however, had to deal with an out of control Static accumulator before he could worry about Citizen Brown. **2:31 p.m.: Marty entered the Hill Valley Science Expo and received some tickets for the exhibits. While there, he found that Edna Strickland order Danny Parker to close Emmett's exhibit, and had to dig up some dirt on Edna before Danny could dismiss her orders. In addition, Emmett went missing. **After a chasing Citizen Brown through Atlas House of Glass and the Enlightenment Under the Sea exhibit, Marty found Emmett. **Afterwards, Marty sets up a recorder in a phone booth to get evidence that Edna was the Speakeasy Arsonist and then presented it to Danny. Danny attempts to chase after her, leaving the exhibit free for reopening. **5:47 p.m.: Emmett Brown was ready to demonstrate the electrokinetic levitator only for his father, Judge Erhardt Brown, to demand calling off the experiment. After some help from Marty, the two come to an understanding, with Erhardt permitting the experiment to go through. **Marty's attention was diverted outside where Edna steals the Delorean to retreat, while accidentally running down Citizen Brown (who was starting to fade due to the change in the timeline). After seeing his new timeline, Citizen Brown fully vanished. **Emmett's invention was demonstrated in the Hill Valley Science Expo. It proved to be a failure, though Emmett is still determined to pursue science. He goes outside to inform Marty, who was shaken by the death of Citizen Brown. Emmett, due to his curiosity of Marty demanded an explanation and is given a newspaper clip from May 15, 1986. Emmett was told not to look at the clip until he receives the key to the city, which he agreed to. He then went back into the High School. **Doc then arrived in a Delorean having finally looked at the newspaper clip. Their reunion was interrupted with William McFly who heard that Arthur McFly got hitched to a Canadian. Danny returns to the building having lost Edna. **(Between 10:00 p.m. and 11:00 p.m.:Destination Time Display showed 10 in the hour slot, but the minutes were unspecified. Edna found herself at the Hill Valley Police Station where she was arrested by Danny. Afterwards, Marty ran into Arthur & Trixie and discovers that Trixie is/will be his grandmother. After the couple part, Marty & Doc head back to 1986. *'1931 Citizen Brown Timeline, Tuesday': (Unspecified): Emmett's Mental alignment meter was demonstrated at the Science Expo and proved to be successful. As a result, Emmett dedicated his science towards more practical use. Real world *'1938, Thursday': Al White (Lewis) is born in Housten, Texas. *'2015, Tuesday': The 30th Anniversary Edition of Back to the Future: The Game is released for Playstation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Appearance *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME'' Reference Category:Dates